


Of War, Peace, and Freak Temporal Events

by papertimelady (lvcoloredmagic)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi-Era, Time War, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvcoloredmagic/pseuds/papertimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones finds herself somewhere completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Martha Jones was bored. She'd been working with UNIT for several months now, and she was getting tired of all of the paperwork she had found herself filing. She'd agreed to join UNIT so that she could, in a way, continue the adventures that she'd come to miss; however, this was far from it. She was just clipping some papers together when piercing sirens filled the air. Yes, finally! Something to break this melancholy. But wait...  
  
Back in UNIT training, Martha had been throughly taught what the various alarms meant. One alarm every three seconds meant there was an intruder. Two alarms every five seconds meant that someone had stolen The Brigadier's lunch and was going to be very, very sorry. Three alarms every five seconds meant that there was a massive temporal disturbance that could potentially cause the end of the world.  
  
Dr. Martha Jones listened as three alarms went off, then silence, then three more alarms.   
  
Martha sprinted down the hall, to the main control room.   
  
“Sir! What's going on?” Martha asked of General Sanchez, but she got no response. He was staring at a point behind her.   
  
Martha whirled around and looked, but she hardly had time to begin to comprehend what she was seeing, for in that instant, the ground seemed to shift beneath her feet, and she felt herself leave the ground. She fell forwards, arms out, trying to stop this sudden unexpected descent, but then everything went dark, and she landed in the soft grass with a muffled thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Jones groaned as she tried to push herself into an upright position. Something had just happened, she knew that. The details were still unknown, but she'd get to that in a bit.   
  
She opened her eyes — since when had they been shut? — and saw that she was definitely on a different planet. The first thing she noticed about this new world was that it had an orange sky. That was interesting, but not entirely new. Martha had seen orange skies before, such as on Valiran.   
  
She glanced around, still a bit disoriented. The grass she was laying in was red, and she could see some trees off to the right in the distance, with silvery leaves. That stirred something in her mind. She glanced the other way, and saw various spaceships, all crashed, some still burning. Beyond that was a large glass sort of dome, with a huge crack in it. It surrounded silvery towers, a city. Also visible was two suns, a larger one and a smaller one, burning in the orange sky.  
Martha suddenly remembered something that the Doctor had said to her once, describing his lost home world.  
  
“Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountain would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and they'd light the sky every morning like it was on fire...”   
  
She gasped. Somehow, impossibly, this was Gallifrey.   
  
Martha's mind was racing. How could this be Gallifrey? It had been destroyed, the Doctor had told her so. His home planet had been destroyed at the end of the Time War. This must be some other planet. Yes, that had to be it. But, if that was the case, then where...?  
  
Martha's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. A woman was running up to her, talking, but Martha couldn't understand what she said. She was wearing some sort of blue uniform, with a holster that held, not a gun in any way that Martha knew them, but several bits of technology that Martha couldn't identify. She had something that reminded her of Captain Jack's vortex manipulator on her wrist, and a tiny pouch hanging from her holster.   
  
Martha blinked, and then the woman was standing above her, talking, clearly directing her speech to Martha.   
  
“Sorry, what?” Martha didn't understand a word of the gibberish she was spouting.  
  
“English. Right. Sorry. Hello. I haven't used English in a while, that's weird. Where are you from?” The woman was now making some sense, but her accent was strange, nothing Martha had ever heard before.  
  
“Earth. Who are you? Where is this exactly?”   
  
“Earth. Hmm, interesting. I've been to Earth, a long time ago, I was just a kid. I'm Evalinadayratonaden, and I'm afraid that you're a long, long way from home."


	3. Chapter 3

"I was tracking some highly unusual fluctuations in the time lock when you fell through. But you're clearly not the source of the fluctuations. No, you falling through was just a side effect, and a really coincidental one at that. The gap in the time lock must have only been open for a second at the most, and for it to even open up on any planet at all, the chances of that are minuscule. Still, here you are. And, I have to keep tracking the source of the interference with the time lock. Whatever it is, it must be extremely powerful. Nothing is supposed to be able to break through a time lock like that, it's impossible. Well, formerly impossible. Strange things have happened in this war. Strange, terrible things..." The woman's voice trailed off.   
  
"So, what am I supposed to do?" Martha asked.   
  
"I, I don't know. I...what did you say your name is?"  
  
"I didn't. It's Martha. Dr. Martha Jones."  
  
"Well, Dr. Martha Jones, I'm not quite sure what to do, but I do promise you that I'll get you back. This is no place for a human. No place for anyone, really. There's a terrible war going on, raging throughout the Universe. Right now, you're on my home planet, Gallifrey."  
  
"Gallifrey. You're a Time Lord."  
  
"Yeah, well, Time Lady actually. Wait, how do you know that?" She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I know a Time Lord. He's called the Doctor. Do you know him?"  
  
"We've met.   
  
"Right. So, Evalina...uh..."  
  
"Just Evalina works." She laughed.   
  
"Good, there was no way I was going to be able to say that. Anyway, what am I supposed I do? Can I even get back?" Evalina thought for a moment, her eyebrows drawn in concern.   
  
"You can come with me." Evalina said finally. "I'm a diplomat, I don't do too much fighting. I go around to planets that aren't yet involved in the war and I ask them to pretty please not allow any of the various enemies to use their world or any of their resources, and in return we give them methods of protecting themselves. It's sort of a shameful job, I suppose, not very helpful in the long run. But I don't much mind, really. Anyways, since I don't see too much fighting, I could try to protect you while I figure out how to get you back to your home. Only if you want of course." She added the last part on quickly.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be alright."   
  
Evalina nodded and began to say something else when the vortex manipulator-like device on her wrist emitted a single beep. Pressing a button, she began to speak rapidly in what Martha could only assume to be Gallifreyan. Then she turned back to Martha.   
  
"Is there anything you need? Food or water or rest?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, thank you."   
  
"Well, I have to return to the Citadel for some sort of assignment, as well as to analyse the data of the disturbance in the time lock. Aliens aren't really supposed to be on Gallifrey, but just stay close to me and it should be okay." She began walking toward the massive dome, and Martha followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

As Martha and Evalina approached the Citadel, Martha's head was filled with buzzing questions and worries. Would she ever really get back to Earth, to home? She thought of her family, friends, and of Tom, the physician she'd initially encountered during the year she'd walked the Earth. Martha had only just met him again for the first time.   
  
As if reading Martha's mind, Evalina stopped walking and turned to face Martha. "I really do promise to get you home," the Time Lady said seriously. "No matter what."  
  
Martha said nothing but was fairly certain that Evalina understood her silence.   
  
The path to the Citadel was strewn with a variety of crashed spaceships, many of which Martha could identify as Dalek ships. However, she also saw other ships which she could not identify. She briefly considered asking Evalina about it but decided not to.  
  
When the two finally reached the Citadel, Martha saw that there was no actual way through the great glass dome and into the city. "How do we get in?" Martha asked.   
  
"When I was in the Academy, some friends and I would sneak in and out through this crack in the dome that was just large enough for a person to squeeze through. However, for now we'll teleport in. Here, put your hand on this." Evalina held out the wrist on which she had her vortex manipulator-like device. Martha put her hand on it, and Evalina pressed a button on its side. With the usual strange sensation that accompanied teleportation, the two entered Gallifrey's Capitol.   
  
Inside of the Capitol, the chaos of the war almost seemed distant, despite the numerous crashed ships, some still burning, that were visible through the dome.   
  
"Before the War, this part of the Capitol would be really busy," Evalina told Martha. "Gallifreyans who were allowed into the Capitol included artisans, merchants, tradespeople, and musicians. They'd all gather here. Time Lords would come, too, especially students and those disenchanted with Time Lord society. My friends and I would come here to listen to the musicians and see the art from all over, from the distant Gallifreyan cities on the other side of the planet. On occasion, Outsiders would arrive too; that is, those who existed outside of Gallifreyan society altogether, either by choice or simply by misfortune."   
  
Martha looked around, trying to imagine this desolate street as a lively place, but she could not. Above them, the towers of the city stood as though they were keeping vigil.   
  
"So where is everyone?" Martha wondered aloud.   
  
"Either in the towers or out fighting somewhere. Probably the latter in most cases."   
  
"Oh," was all Martha could think to say.   
  
The streets would occasionally hold a memento of Gallifrey as it was before the Time War, but nothing else was said about it. Martha and Evalina walked on in silence.


End file.
